Holiday Snapshots
by Lycan.Kallias
Summary: Three fluffy-sweet little one-shots with holiday theme. NaruGaa, SasuNaru, and NaruKaka. 1. Mistletoe: Mistletoe follows Gaara's boyfriend around. 2. Fruitcake: Sasuke encounters fruitcake for the firstime. 3. Poinsettia: A bouquet of flowers for Kakashi?
1. Mistletoe NaruGaa

**Heh heh. I don't celebrate the holidays, but I think stories about them are cute... Well, that and a friend requested a holiday piece... And I did it... 'Cause I'm awesome like that. Here you are Jillian. A NaruGaa, a SasuNaru, and a KakaNaru... Cause those are the Naruto pairings I like best (and she didn't care which of the three I did, so I did all three). None of the little stories go together obviously, in fact all of them are completely sepreate. :]**

**Note: I don't own these characters and that makes me glad... cause I'm sure they wouldn't be as awesome if I did. This collection of one-shots has BL themes. XD **

* * *

**Mistletoe  
**_(NaruGaa)_

Gaara Sabaku has a very attractive boyfriend. Gaara knows he has a very attractive boyfriend. Unfortunately, so does everyone else... and Naruto Uzumaki seems to be the only one who doesn't realize what a catch he is.

So when Gaara heard about this stuff called mistletoe and what it was used for, he knew he had to be on guard to protect his claim on the boy. It didn't help when the mistletoe seemed to be mysteriously following the blond around town. And try as he might, Gaara was never able to spot who was planting it.

All he could do was cut it down with his sand before the blond had a chance to walk under it.

As the holiday known as Christmas came closer and closer, the mysterious mistletoe began showing up more and more frequently to the point the sand wielder wondered if he was just imagining it.

Coincidentally as the days passed and more of the offensive green and white plant was taken down, Naruto seemed to become more and more frustrated. Gaara couldn't make heads or tails of it and just continued his war against the plant.

He was leading a very oddly sulking Naruto into his favorite ramen shop when a giggling sound coming from one of the tables stopped him. The look on Sakura Haruno's face had him turned around faster than anyone could could blink.

_Someone_ had become very smart.

Tacked to the door frame, hidden from anyone entering, was a twig of mistletoe that dared to look innocent and taunt Gaara at the same time. Naruto looked up and smiled, pulling his boyfriend to him and capturing his lips before the red head even understood what was going on. Gaara flushed a soft pink when the blond pulled back and leaned his forehead against his adorably blushing lover.

"I've been trying to get you under one of these for days." He whispered, a chuckle rumbling through his chest.

Gaara flushed deeper and just kissed the boy again.

**End Mistletoe**


	2. Fruitcake SasuNaru

**Note: I don't own these characters... and no offense to fruitcake lovers.**

* * *

**Fruitcake  
**_(SasuNaru)_

Sasuke Uchiha glared down at the lump someone had delivered sometime during the night. He didn't know what exactly it was supposed to be. It _looked _like a loaf of bread... but it wasn't squishy and it had several colorful specks embedded in it. Quite frankly it looked disgusting.

The Uchiha leaned in closer and sniffed it before pulling back in horror. It smelt disgusting as well.

He poked it with a kunai disdainfully. Just what the hell _was_ the little colorful brick? He frowned. It could be poisonous... He decided it was better to test it on someone else before he even thought about trying to eat the thing. If that was even what he was supposed to do with it. He picked it up with one hand and carried it out the door.

The walk was short and surprisingly cold and he was soon standing before a certain hyper-active ninjas door. He knocked on the door and waited, not quite sure why he'd picked this person to test it on.

Naruto Uzumaki opened the door cheerfully and smiled at the dark eyed boy before him. "What's up Sasuke?" Sasuke shivered at the smile, but Naruto just thought it was the windchill, and held up the little brick someone had left for him. "Oh you got one too!"

The blond walked back into his apartment leaving the door open for the grumpy faced ninja. Sasuke too that as an invitation to come in. He stepped into the warm living room and took a seat on the big couch next to the blond, nearly slipping when Naruto took a big bite out of his own loaf.

The blue eyed boy looked at the shocked teen sitting next to him and smiled. "What?"

"Y-You're eating it?!"

"Duh. That's what you do with a fruitcake teme." Naruto raised a brow and took another bite from the slice he'd cut off his own, watching from the corner of his eye as Sasuke lifted the parcel and sniffed it again. He made a face and thrust it away from him. The loaf, or _fruitcake_, smelt nothing like fruit. "If you aren't gonna eat it, give it to me." Sasuke handed it over easily and stood up. "Drama queen... You could at least taste it..." Sasuke glared at him.

It was when Naruto smiled up at him that he noticed a piece of the 'cake'stuck on his bottom lip. Without thinking, Sasuke leaned in and licked the stray piece away. When he pulled back he almost burst into laughter at the blonds face. It was redder than a tomato and the look was classic.

"You- You just-!"

"Hm. I think I like this fruitcake stuff dobe." Sasuke smirked before leaning down and capturing Naruto's lips again.

**End Fruitcake**


	3. Poinsettia NaruKaka

**Note: I don't own these characters...**

* * *

**Poinsettia  
**_(NaruKaka)_

Kakashi Hatake never liked poinsettia flowers much. One couldn't eat them, they didn't smell good, and the color was dreadful. In fact the flower reminded him a lot of a bloody weapon. All in all, the plant was not something he ever enjoyed seeing and many people knew this. So when a large bouquet of them was delivered to his door that morning, he wasn't sure if he should be pissed or just throw them in the trash and forget about them.

Which is where they would probably be if the card hadn't caught his attention. The card was cryptic and, honestly, a little romantic.

_To my most precious person, please wait for me by your bedroom window tonight at midnight._

Kakashi would be lying if he said he wasn't a little bit happy. Nothing like this had ever happened to him like this before. But why would the person send him... poinsettia's? Sure, there was a lot of the annoying flowers around, since it was coming up on Christmas, but there were plenty of other flowers that would probably be better suited to send someone. Especially someone who hated this particular flower as much as him.

Curiosity won out in the end and he ended up leaning out his open window at eleven fifty, hoping whoever sent them would at least be prompt. The minutes ticked away and he found his eyes drawn to the flowers beside him. For some reason they reminded him of something other than blood... the red was sort of... sort of...

"For some reason I expected you to be late." Kakashi hid his jump well as he turned to face the new addition to his window. The blond sat on the window sill as if he'd been there all along. Kakashi felt his visible eye widen slightly. Naruto Uzumaki had grown up in the years he'd been away training... Grown up nicely. The silver haired ninja felt his face heat up, before anger washed it away.

A prank.

"Well played Naruto. You had me going there." His carefree voice covered the anger and hurt nicely. He smiled, waved and turned to leave. He was pretty pissed and preferred the blond wasn't around for that... because he was mostly pissed at himself.

"Whoa! What! Do you know how much courage I had to muster up to do something this stupid!?" Naruto shouted and gabbed his old teacher by the arm. Kakashi turned to him, expression still somewhat bored.

"Hm. Getting less brave as the years go by?" He chirped. "Your little prank was good. You got me. Now go home."

Naruto was furious. "Prank!? Are you kidding me!? Don't tell me you already forgot!!!" He shouted gabbing the older man by the shoulders. Kakashi looked at the youth a little startled. Forgot what? Naruto sighed when the man showed no hint he remembered at all. "When I left to train last time? Remember?" His voice was softer... hurt.

Kakashi thought back to the night Naruto had left to train on his own. He nearly slapped himself as it all came back. Naruto had told him he loved him, but the older nin told him to be serious and go train. When the younger blond stood his ground and refused to leave until Kakashi took him seriously, he told Naruto to grow up a bit more and tell him again in a more memorable way. Kakashi swallowed. He had expected the teen to forget all about it. "You were serious?"

Naruto just looked even more pissed. "Of course I was idiot! Who would joke about that!?" He shouted, pulling Kakashi's mask down and crushed his lips against his former teachers. The older man melted against the powerful and hungry lips and found himself responding. Several minutes past before the forceful blond pulled away.

Kakashi quirked a brow before the emotions sweeping through him could push the thought away. "Why poinsettia's?" He whispered. Naruto smiled knowing he had won.

"For one you hate them, so you'd probably remember this, and..." He let Kyuubi take over his eyes, making them flash red before reigning it back in and his eyes quickly returned to their regular piercing blue. "It was a hint." Kakashi smiled.

This time he initiated the kiss.

**End Poinsettia**

* * *

**End of Holiday Snapshots. :] **

**I had fun writing these. I like 'em. Ha ha ha! I hate all three of the things that were the theme in these stories. Mistletoe always gets me into trouble. Fruitcake is nasty. Poinsettia's are annoying. I think I like 'em all a little better now. Ha ha ha! Merry Christmas Jillian. Told you I'd get them done before Christmas. Ha ha! Go me.**


End file.
